Naruto Guerrero de Luz & Oscuridad
by MenmaTeorias2256
Summary: Naruto por tener encerrado al Kyuubi no es el unico guerreros de llave espado luz & oscuridad aparecen en el momento de sellar al kyuubi que sucedera despues descubranlo.
1. Aviso

_**En Esta Teoria Naruto X Kingdom Hearts sera abandonado por sus padres sus 3 hermanos los odia incluso todo el pueblo pero descubre en su mente que tiene el poder de controlar a los Heartless,Nobodys & Unversed tambien conocera a Roxas,Vanitas & Ventus ya que bueno Ventus era el disipulo de Xheanort por ultimo naruto tendra disponibilidad a los trajes de Vanitas & la capucha de Roxas al mismo tiempo reciviendo la armadura de Ventus Aca los que veran el potencial al principio seran hermana Naruko & Kakashi en las pruebas de Genin Habran algunos ocs Naruto estara en un equipo distinto junto a Hinata & el Hijo de Hatake Kakashi Joshua Hatake bueno eso es todo el aviso de hoy.**_


	2. La Oscuridad

**_Antes de empezar, deberías hacerte en esta teoría si habías, haré, es, decimos, aquí, kurama, serías libres, gracias, el control, en la oscuridad, sin embargo, hemos empezado a ver los derechos de Naruto. Sin rodeos empezemos._**

 ** _-_** **CAPITULO 1: LA OSCURIDAD-**

Era un Día Tranquilo en Konoha estaba en la celebración de la derrota de Kyuubi en un carroza y un Hombre de pelo rubio tenia ojos azul azul marino al lado del hombre habian 3 personas más una mujer de pelo largo rojo con ojos ciruleos un chico pelirojo en punta la otra persona era una chica de pelo rubio en 2 coletas tenia 3 marcas de nacimiento pero la diferencia es que los ojos de que el niño era un niño y una niña de un niño era azul marino esta era la familia de Yondaime Hokage de Konoha Minato Namikaze junto a su Esposa Kushina Uzumaki con sus 2 Hijos Naruko &Menma su hija Mito no estaba con ellos ya que fue a celebrar con sus amigas por lo menos mito no es como sus otros hermanos ellos celebraron otro año de la derrota del kyuubi en otra parte un chico pelirubio estaba mirando hacia un árbol el niño tenia 5 años su pelo era similar a un minato confundido con su diva imagen el chico se posaba en los árboles se preguntaba el de porque lo odian es porque hace años algunos kyuubi acabo casi con toda la aldea si no fuera por el tiempo en sellar al kyuubi en su hijo menor **(Si Naruto en esta teoría es el ultimo en nacer).**

 **Cachorro te encuentras bien** -Hablo el zorro

Si solo me gustas, me gusta - Dijo Naruto

 **Escucha cachorro aun tienes ese trato con esos chicos** -Hablo el Zorro

Tienes Razon, kurama, Onii, me han dicho que podías controlar los poderes de Heartless, Nobodies & Unversed -Hablo Naruto

 **Bien chico creme aqui te estan esperando cuando sea el momento** -Dijo Kurama

Gracias Kurama Nii -Dijo Naruto

Naruto habia conocido a las 3 deidades hace unos años atras cuando sus padres no lo dejaron solo estas 3 deidades eran 3 chicos 2 de ellos tenian el pelo rubio con el mismo estilo de peinado pero 1 era de un lado y el otro era el lado contrario estos chicos eran Ventus & Roxas el 3 chico tenia el pelo puntiagudo negro sus ojos eran un un dorado intenso esta era la oscuridad de ventus vanitas los 3 chicos el dominio de sus poderes más tarde una cuarta figura aparecio tenia la piel bronceada el pelo plateado como el kakashi sus ojos eran los mismos que vanitas el hombre era conocido como Ansem el buscador de la oscuridad el hombre hablo unos minutos más que naruto regresara al mundo real de recordarle la propuesta.

 **Estas listas guardan este poder puede cambiar tu vida** -Dijo Kurama

Si solo necesito ir a casa a buscar cosas y nos dice. El solo los brazos y el salto a un árbol para mirar todo desde arriba

Atencion a todos gracias por venir este maravilloso dia para celebrar el cumpleaños de mi hijo Naruko & Menma -Dijo Minato

Ahora para este dia ya hemos decidido quien sera nuestros sucesores de nuestro clan -Hablo Kushina

Para el puesto Hokage decidi nombrar a Mi Hijo mayor Menma en ser el Hokage de la Aldea junto al líder del clan Uzumaki -Dijo Minato

Ya mi hija Naruko sera la cabeza del clan Namikaze -Hablo Kushina

Todos estaban aplaudiendo esta maravillosa noticia todos exepto naruto que estaba en schock sus padres habian destrozado los sueños de naruto pero decidio efrentar ahora y en la cara a su familia rapidamente salto del árbol y hablo con una voz fria.

Me niego a que mi hermano ocupe el puesto de Hokage -Hablo Naruto

Vaya pero si es el idioma de mi vida si quieres tener ese título entonces pelos -Dijo Menma Arrogantemente

Naruto se puso en posición de combate y se lanzo a menma que solamente esquivo su puño para despues le da una paliza a naruto en el estomago mientras que se adapta a la intolerancia intuible a los golpes pero a la vez se devolvio con cada patada enviandolo a volar poses de mano y lanzo una bala de aire haciendo volar un naruto solo para darle una pata de hacha en los aires y caer desangrando por la boca y la cabeza.

 _-MindSkip Naruto-_

 _Asi es como terminare solo quiero que me vean como un heroe -Dijo Naruto_

 _ **Quieres Ayuda**_ _-Dijo Ventus_

 _Ventus eres tu me ayudaras -Dijo Naruto_

 _ **Claro Somos Amigos despues de Toda si nos a los 3 La Mano y procederemos a darte Nuestros recuerdos y Habilidades**_ _-Dijo Ventus_

 _Acepto -Hablo Naruto dandole su mano a las 4 dentidades algo en la esta cambiando_

 _-De Vuelta a la Realidad -_

Quedaré con los ojos bien abiertos lo que le estaba sucediendo a la vez que se mantenía en su lugar, sin embargo, no tenía nada que ver con los ojos. La gente era una criatura. Los ojos se volvieron rojos y los ojos rojos y los ojos rojos y los pensamientos de ira de cada ser vivo junto a ellos aparecieron unas criaturas parecidas un samurai plateadas con un símbolo también extraño estos no eran los Nobodies cuyo corazón al final de su alma es vacio para crear a estas criaturas

Mmm Vaya vaya vaya hermano intente lo que quiera pero yo jamas sere derrotado -Dijo Naruto con una convención de su voz y la de Vanitas

Maldito te dare una paliza -Dijo Menma lanzandose a naruto

Dark Aura -Dijo Naruto desde su mano lanzo un potente rayo oscuro dandole a menma en el pecho causandole dolor

Onii chan -Hablo Naruko al igual que el hombre con la mano en la mano, pero naruto solo la bloqueo.

Mi turno -Desde su mano algo con un brillo era una espada en forma de llave pero esta era negra con la punta de una cruz y con el mango afilado en punta

Ahora Blitz! -Grito Naruto lanzandose a Naruko con un golpe dejandola completamente lastimada

Eso es merenda para desafiar -Dijo Naruto Antes de irse pero una mano a la espalda lo detuvo y era Kushina

Que acabas de hacer a tus hermanos -Dijo Kushina molesta

Hmmm no tengo que darle explicaciones a una mujer que abandona a su Hijo -Dijo Naruto alejandose

Kushina iva detras de el pero sintio que algo se emplata en el camino hacia arriba y en las ramas de los arboles se movian rapido kushina perdio el equilibrio y el funcionamiento en un tronco con dolor naruto habia usado Aeroga para empujar a kushina lejos de ella.

Kushina estas bien -Dijo Minato preocupado

Si cariño estoy bien -Dijo Kushina mirando a naruto

Antes de irme, olvídese si ustedes van a ser detras mio los acabare y me llevare sus corazones a hearts of -Dijo Naruto mas sobrio que gaara.

Soshi! -Dijo Kushina

Aun asi me llamas asi se acabo voy a cambiar mi nombre y me quitare los nombres Namikaze y Uzumaki ustedes solo llamenme Vanitas -Dijo Naruto caminando a las afueras de konoha.

Minato que hemos hecho -Dijo Kushina con lagrimas

No lo sé, pero si tratamos que nuestro hijo nos perdone -Dijo Minato

Usted puede no saber lo que podría pasar naruto verdad -Dijo una voz detras de los que eran Hiruzen Sarutobi Antiguo Hokage de la hoja junto a Mikoto Uchiha ya su Hija Natsumi Uchiha y que usted tuvo que masacre del clan y los unicos que sovrevivieron eran Mikoto, Sasuke & Natsumi.

De que esta hablando Sarutobi -Dijo Minato

Que no vieron como se sentaron estos años -Dijo Mikoto

O no se acordaron cuando se sento con ustedes a la mesa -Dijo Hiruzen

O cuando fue la última vez que pasaron la última vez junto a naruto -Dijo Mikoto en ese momento kushina empezo a tener nervios y fue directo a la habitacion de naruto lo que vio le dejo su cuerpo congelado aldrededor no habia decoracion ni nada solo una cama no hay nada en el escritorio, ni en el armario, ni en el escritorio, ni en el escritorio ni en la pequeña carta escrita para minato ni en Kushina, sino también con un minato que ha llegado unos segundos después de que abrimos y leeyo.

Carta-

 _¿Querido pero cuando me explique todo el acceso a mi opinión, así que a mí me gustaría contratar unos años para entrenar y volver para convertir en ninja y descuidado. y nos vemos muy pronto para aplastarlos._

 _Vanitas._

Minato quedo con los ojos en blanco ya se ha perdido la confianza en su hijo por culpa de la consulta entrenar mas a menma y Naruko en dejarlo fuera de la aldea era casi similar algunos están contentos que el zorro demonio se ha ido ido esto hizo un Hiruzen hervir de rabia para mikoto y Natsumi estaban destrozadas El niño carismático se había ido por la culpa de los padres Namikaze y Uzumaki los Ichiraku estaban más que enojados y la actitud de los padres de naruto para que ellos pagaran entonces teuchi le sumaria el precio a la familia por maltratar a un pobre niño quien sabe la vida de naruto cambiara para siempre.

 _ **Bueno, eso es todo.**_

 ** _Voten a quien elegira Naruto_**

 ** _Yugao=_**

 ** _Natsumi=_**

 ** _Anko=_**

 ** _Yugito Nii=_**

 ** _Fuu=_**

 ** _Ino=_**

 ** _Tenten=_**

 ** _Karui=_**

 ** _Tayuya=_**

 ** _Kin=_**

 ** _Samui=_**

 ** _Bueno con sus comentarios me ayudaria mucho nos vemos._**


End file.
